doctorwhofanstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sycorax Rock
Sycorax Rock is the first episode in the first series of Doctor Who - The Ultimate Timeswitch Plot There was an air of loneliness in the TARDIS as the Doctor stepped in from Satellite 5. He closed the door and rested his head gently on the inside of it. Tears strolled down his cheeks. He headed for the central console and turned the switch. Vworp, vworp. The TARDI engines groaned as he enterend the time vortex. He was heading for 2006. Any day just 2006. He turned his head, not seeing the date. 25/12/2006. Jackie Tyler hung the last bauble on her christmas tree. And turned to pick up the presents. She saw one which she had wrapped for her daughter Rose. She held it close and thought she could here the sound that would bring her daughter home. She opened her eyes. She could still here it. That could only mean - Rose was home... Mickey Smith was working ona Ford Anglia listening to christmas music when he heard the sound. He immediatleyran out of the mechanics and to where he thought the sound was coming from. He saw Jackie and ran to her. They headed off and found the TARdis with the Doctor just coming out. He said three words but with them Jackie and Mickey both knew what had happened. "I'm so sorry," he said and with that a tear fell down his face. Jackie slapped him. Title Sequence - Christopher Eccleston, Noel Carke Mickey and the Doctor were sitting on the couch in his flat when they heard on the news that Guinevere One has landed sucessfully on Mars. The Doctor got off the couch and studied the rock he was looking at. "Sycorax," he said heading for the TARIS. But Mickey wasn't far behind. Jackie Tyler sat on her bed weeping. She has sent the Doctor away, but Mickey had gone with him.Why didn't he hate the Doctor? Hadn't he loved Rose? But then again, so had the Doctor. Maybe that was why Mickey had forgiven him. Maybe. The Doctor danced aroung the console as Mickey asked him questions about Rose's death. The Doctor answered none of them. They soon arrived and the Doctor and Mickey left the TARDIS. They weren't on Mars. Jackie Tyler decided to head to Mickey's flat, to say sorry. But when she arrived she soon realised he had left. With the Doctor, who she now hated. Was he determined on taking everything she loved away from him. She headed back home. On the Sycorax ship the Doctor was being diplomatic. He used article 15 and even offered to phone up the shadow proclimation. The Sycorax laughed at him and told them they would make many die. Using blood. But the Doctor managed to stop the blood control by throwing it at the Sycorax and telling them to leave. Dishonoured and dishearted they left. Daniel Llewellyn had lost Guinevere one and leaves his job. In the street he bumps into a soldier. U.N.I.T it said on the officers badge. Daniel has never heard of that part of the army. Major Richard Blake tutted at Daniel's foolishness. Little beknown to them they would have been dead in a different universe. Jackie Tyler weeps and weeps when she recieves a lette from Rose. It said inside it was from America in 2001. Inside it tells Jackie that the Doctor and her ahad been all over the universe. It said if she died now she would have led a full life. It also said that if se did die, don't blame the Doctor. Jackie mulls it over and decides to forgive. Then she lies down and goes to sleep. Clutching the letter near her. The Doctor offers a trip in the TARDIS as a thank you. Mickey accepts and they head for the past. The Doctor smiles for the first time in a while. They head off into time and space. The Doctor then said," Rose would of wanted this. She wanted you to travel with us. I'm sorry," to whcih Mickey nods and a tear falls to the ground. To Be Continued... Cast (only for characters who appeared in tv series) The Ninth Doctor - Christpher Eccleston Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke Jackie Tyler - Camilla Coduri Daniel Llewellyn - Daniel Evans Major Richard Blake - Chu Omambala The Sycorax Leader - Sean Gilder Category:Caged1 Category:Episode Category:Ultimate Timeswitch